


Prisoner

by tentacular-moon (the_three_garridebs)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Romance, Ben Solo is Kylo Ren, Changing POV, Fix-It, Han Solo was kind of a bad dad, Heavy Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Ben Solo?, Post-TLJ, Post-TRoS, Reylo - Freeform, controversial opinions about the force, who even knows what the force is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_three_garridebs/pseuds/tentacular-moon
Summary: After the events of The Rise of Skywalker, Kylo Ren (Ben Solo) is taken in by the Resistance for interrogation and imprisonment. Meanwhile, the Republic is rebuilt. Explorations of: what the dyad is, who Ben Solo is, and what would happen had he lived and been taken in by the Resistance. Meant to be sort of a fix-it.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Prisoner

** PRISONER // Chapter One // Awakening **

T he universe trembled, when she died. 

He felt it. 

As he clutched her limp body to his own, each invisible fiber of the Force hummed in anguish. Thousands of souls across thousands of worlds cried out in pain. Planets shivered. Old Jedi woke and mourned. 

The grief of the galaxy shot through him like a lightning bolt. 

It was then he realized he could not let her die. 

He pressed her close to his chest, searching Palpatine’s lair for answers. He remembered the life Force transference Rey had performed in the wreckage of the Death Star, but doubted his ability to do the same. The universe did not want to help him. It was hurt, still, by all the crimes he had committed, storming across the cosmos with the First Order. 

How unbearable to think his own folly might kill her. 

Calming his mind, he put his hand over her abdomen. He closed his eyes and reached out with his mind. He had not called in a long time; he wondered if the Force would answer. Perhaps not. 

No matter, no matter. He refocused on the task at hand, pushing deep into the earth and sky, probing for the vein that contained the life Force. 

Wounded, the life Force eluded him, reproachful and vengeful in this dire hour. The lives he had taken were marched before him, in a dizzying display of vanquished energy. “You see,” the Force seemed to be saying, “how can we ever help _you?_ "  


There was a part of the Force, however, that recognized Rey’s importance. She was more than he would ever be. Her power could unite the dark and light, bring back the Republic, heal the hurt. He expressed this potential to the universe, begging it to understand. 

_Please_. 

Just as he had said _please_ before Snoke’s corpse, as the world burnt to pieces, imploring her to join him. He had been wrong. 

He would atone. He swore it. 

Rey awoke. 

Her dark eyes locked onto his face, one question evident. 

The thought passed unspoken between them. Almost imperceptibly, he shook his head. _No. Never again._

She smiled, and the clouds cleared. He felt warmth come back into her body. The Force pulsated beneath her skin, alive and strong. Rey put her hand on the side of his face, and it took all of his strength not to fall towards her completely. He waited, loving her, while she considered him.

He felt her move towards him, he closed his eyes. 

She was already familiar. 

Slowly, inevitably, they came together.When she kissed him, he saw all of her, for the first time. Every lonely night on Jakku, ever tiny cut and bruise that had healed but was not yet forgotten. Cast out by Luke Skywalker, left behind by Leia. And her friends, that were so righteous in their cause, and so oblivious to her internal strife and conflict. 

He was not oblivious. 

When he kissed her, she saw all of him, for the first time. 

The abandonment. He had been abandoned, by everyone. She held his face more tightly to her own. She knew that feeling better than anyone. 

She saw legions of Stormtroopers, their reign of darkness and destruction. He lived with each innocent death inside him, now. Those did not vanish as Kylo had. 

When they broke apart, he smiled back at her. Rey saw the possibility of Ben Solo in the smile, just as she had foreseen his future the first time they met. He was so changed from the arrogant princeling, Kylo Ren. The lips were softened with gratitude and understanding, the hands newly gentle around the small of her back. 

Ben had survived.

He had never truly died. 

A shout echoed through the cavern.

Rey closed her eyes, wishing for the moment to extend. She felt Ben’s fear sting across their Force link, now more powerful than ever after defeating Palpatine. Wordlessly, she reassured him. _You’re with me now._

They untangled themselves quickly. Rey pulled Ben to his feet. She readied herself for the coming onslaught of fighters. 

“Are you going to be okay?” she asked quietly. 

“I deserve whatever happens.” 

Finn appeared first, wielding a blaster. He pointed it accusatorially in Rey’s direction, blinking rapidly as though trying to clear his eyes.

“Finn, I can explain everything.” 

“No. _No._ Rey, he’s trying to trick you.” 

“He’s not.” 

Ben groaned lightly. Rey pulled back her hand and found that it was covered in drying blood. She needed to act quickly. 

“We need to get him on a transport.” 

“Do you know how many times he’s tried to kill us? Tried to kill _you_! Rey, we’re not taking him with us.” 

“Finn, please don’t make me do this on my own.” 

She looked at him pleadingly, grasping Ben to her side. She did not want to use the Force on him, but she would, for Ben to live. 

“Are you sure, Rey?” 

Finn’s arm wavered. Ben slumped down even further against her, eyes fluttering. He was losing consciousness. Desperately, Rey gestured at Ben. 

“Finn, please! This is the last Skywalker. Leia’s only son.” 

Muttering under his breath, Finn moved in towards them and took Ben’s other arm. He radioed in to the other fighters. 

“Don’t move. I got Rey. Kylo Ren is with her, but he’s unarmed. We’re taking him in.” 


End file.
